Chrno Crusade II
by fateXfate
Summary: A Chrno Crusade Story Part II ...


**Chrno Crusade - A Chrno & Rosette Story ...  
**_  
**-** **I do not own Chrno Crusade , all copyrights goes to the original creators , only this fanfiction belongs to me . Please do not steal it .. **_

****

Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line -

Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai he "Try!" 

Negai ha hitomi no naka kagayaite afureru egao  
Nagare ni tsubasa wo azukete ima ha furikae razuni

Meguri aeta kiseki ha Pleasure Line  
Yakusoku shitayo ne

Ichiban kirei na sora he tobouyo  
Nando taore temo "Try!"  
Kizutsu kinagara tsukamu ashita  
Yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi wo wasurenai itsumo...

Kokoro wo nurashita ame hitoshi zuku hikari ni tokete  
Itami ni furueru tsubasa mo chiisa na ai wo mamoru no

Wasarenai de sekai ha Pleasure Line  
Kesshite kowakunai

Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo  
Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"  
Samayoi nagara motomeru yume  
Asayake no matsu oka de kimi wo atsuku dakishimete

Omoidaseba hoho ni kaze ha fuite  
Watashitachi no maeni michishirube oite kureru

Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo  
Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"  
Samayoi nagara motomeru yume  
Asayake no matsu oka de kimi to

Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai he to  
Kizutsu kinagara tsukameba ii  
Yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi ha asayake ni "Fly away"  
****

- Chapter 2 - A Game of Solitia

Back at the Magdalene Order , everyone was waiting anxiously for the return of Rosette . Azmaria , Sister Kate , Father Remington , Sister Claire , Elder and the other sisters had all waited at the entrance of Magdalene Order waiting . When they saw Rosette's nun veil far away , their eyes were filled with tears and they ran towards Rosette and Chrno . When Rosette saw them coming , she pulled Chrno's hand and ran down the hill . Suddenly , the whole place was filled with joy . Magdalene Order has been very quiet and had become a very sad place ever since Rosette had dissapeared half a year ago . But now that Rosette is back , the Magdalene Order seemed to become a happy place again.

" Rosette ! Chrno ! " Azmaria cried . She had been the most heartbroken one when they had dissapeared , she had cried for nights .

" Azmaria ! How have you been ? We missed everyone in the order , especially you ... We are so happy to see you guys again ! " Chrno exclaimed with joy .

But suddenly , everything went quiet . Everyone stopped smiling and started whispering to each other . Sister Kate was horrified by something . It felt very scary , tension was building up . Everyone suddenly stared at Chrno and started moving back . They were scared of Chrno now that he had his demonic powers back .

" W...w...hat.. happened ! I demand an explanation ! Why does Chrno has his horns back ? Rosette , you know something don't you ! " Sister Kate said with fear in her voice.

" Sister Kate , please , accept Chrno for who he is ! To save my life , he attached his horns back to himself and suffered agonizing pain ... But I felt so happy when the first thing I saw was Chrno .. " Rosette said , water dripping from her eyes .

Suddenly , the place started filling with happiness and joy again . Rosette now knew that everyone had accepted Chrno for who he is and what he isn't . Even Sister Kate was convinced that Chrno might have his horns back but he won't cause any trouble to the Magdalene Order and won't wreak havoc . Father Remington felt so weird that even Sister Kate could be convinced .

" Chrno ... I'm sorry about the last time " **that **" happened ... I thought you were going to kill her , to rob her off her powers . I was wrong , Chrno . Could you ... forgive ... me ? " Father Remington said to Chrno .

" Remington , I don't blame you for what happened . She was the Saint , but I fell in love with her , just like how I fell in love with Rosette .. I couldn't bear to let her go ... I had to protect her somehow from Aion's clutches ... ! How could I ever let the person I love get harmed ... " Chrno told Father Remington calmly .

" It's glad to have you back Rosette and Chrno .. Magdalene Order had been so lonely ... so quiet ... without you two causing trouble ! I was so sad ... " Sister Kate explained . She also felt lonely without them in the Order .

" Ah ! Azmaria , let's play a game ! Whoever loses shall sing a song , you up for the challenge ? Guess not ... heh heh ... " Rosette said with a devilish smile on her face .

" I'm up for it ! Who says I'm not ! I'l show you , Rosette ! I can do better then you ... " Azmaria said to Rosette with force . But she got reduced to tears by Rosette who kept constantly laughing at her .

Everyone kept laughing constantly , it was such a happy scene . Azmaria also joined in the laughter . Rosette hugged both Chrno and Azmaria but then , she noticed something missing . Someone was missing ... someone whom she kept bickering with . It was ... Satella . Satella was not here with them . She felt a funny feeling stirring in her , a sad feeling . She wondered where was Satella .

" Azzy ... Chrno ... Wheres ... Satella ? I kinda well ... miss her ? You guys know where she is ? " Rosette said with a curious voice .

" Rosette ... S-s-satella... died while fighting Fiore , her long lost sister ... She sacrificed herself so that we can catch Joshua and bring him back to the Order and delayed Fiore so we could ... rescue you ... Yet , we let her down ... We couldn't save you but Satella didn't mind that we couldn't rescue you ... She knew we tried our best but was delayed by Aion . " Chrno explained to Rosette .

" We couldn't do anything to help Satella ... all she asked for was me to sing her a song so she could ... leave ... in ... peace ... " Azmaria said and cried at the same time . Thinking she was so helpless that she could not do anything .

Rosette fell on her knees , tears flowing out of her eyes and dripping onto the ground . Suddenly , the image of Satella flashed into Rosettes mind . She could not bear the hard truth and fainted . Rosette woke up in a dream , she could see all the scene's of Satella together with the 3 of them together ... especially the last scene , the picture they took together at the carnival ...

" Rosette ... don't grieve over me or .. I won't be able to ... rest in peace ... Please , Rosette .. " Satella's voice could be heard out of the sudden .

" SATELLA ! SATELLA ! DON"T LEAVE US ! WE NEED YOU ! Satella... please ... don't leave us .. " Rosette broke down .

" Remember , Rosette ... **_" Solitia "_** will forever go on ... Be strong ... Rosette ! " Satella's voice had slowly faded away , and Rosette could no longer hear her anymore .

She knew that something like this would happen , she promised Satella , she would be strong and live on . Satella will always remain in her heart .

**Chapter 2 - End  
**  
**_" Be Strong ... Rosette ! " _**

" Solitia " Satella's own-invented game ...

Sayonara Solitia -

Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari  
Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta  
Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai 

Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no  
Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo  
Sayonara Solitia ashita he

Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone  
Nanni mo kakusanai te anata ni agetai  
Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte

Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to  
Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kieme yume wo miru no  
Sayonara Solitia

Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to

Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru  
Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta

Original Chrno Crusade Anime & Manga Copyrights belong to Daisuke Moriyama and the company Kadokawa Publishing / Gonzo Digimation .

Copyright - 2003 Gospel .

Copyright of Fanfiction - 2005 - Fate .


End file.
